the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tornado Theory
The Tornado Theory is an unconfirmed theory as to the conclusion of the timeline from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Lego Show as well as any possible connection it may have with its reboot series, The Lenny Leggo Show. Theory Background The series finale for The Lenny Lego Show, Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol, takes place entirely on or before December 25th 2015. If the said theory is true, the entire cast of characters from The Lenny Lego Show is killed the following day, on December 26th 2015, after the bedroom the series is set it (Semi-City #5555) is destroyed by a tornado (this would actually exclude Cody and Pig's characters, as the two had moved to California just days prior to the events of this episode). This is due to the fact that the bedroom the series took place in was located somewhere in Dallas Texas, and that, in real life, there really was an infamous tornado outbreak in and around Dallas Texas on December 26th 2015. Assuming that this is true, from this point forward, there is a list of different theories as to what happens next, such as: * Lenny awakens in a lab to remember that, 20 minutes ago (what felt like a life-time from his point of view) he was a voluntary patient for a virtual reality experiment, which was what the "Lenny Lego" world actually was. * Lenny suddenly awakens from his bed, revealing that the entire Lenny Lego timeline was actually a dream and never took place at all, while the new timeline from The Lenny Leggo Show was reality. * The Lenny Lego Show never took place at all and was actually a radically fictionalized storyboard in the Lenny Leggo universe for a made-for-TV series about Lenny's life story on HBO. The tornado scene would actually be the fictionalized version of a time that (in the Lenny Leggo universe) Lenny was in the basement of a warehouse that was destroyed by a tornado, although Lenny escaped from the building uninjured. In the storyboard, Lenny, as well as all the other characters, would die in the tornado, however, he would come to find out that they all had two souls, which would not discovered until the end of one's first. The tornado scene was actually thrown in by the producers so that the show could "Jump the Shark" in case viewers got bored of the series by that point in time. Due to the excessively drastic and ridiculous "inaccuracies", Lenny refuses to allow production on the show and the series is scrapped. It is also possible that none of the theories above are true and the two shows are indeed unrelated, whether the characters indeed died from a tornado or not. There are also some scrapped theories: * Lenny discovers that he's an astronaut and one day fell into a blackhole in space, dumping him into an alternate timeline, which was The Lenny Lego Show's timeline. The true timeline is that of The Lenny Leggo Show, which Lenny, eventually manages to return to by going backwards into the blackhole. Category:Official Lenny Leggo/Lego Terms